


D’aimer et D’être Aimé

by DreamsinPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of flash fiction based on a variety of prompts featuring mostly Usagi and Mamoru. Prompts for future fics happily accepted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crab - 257 Words

It had to be some sort of sick practical joke. They could have built one anywhere in the city. Why did they have to choose right next door to Mamoru’s apartment building? It was an eyesore. It was terrifying.

Usagi was trapped. Crossing the street to escape the creature would be suicide, and going the opposite direction around the block would take at least ten extra minutes, making her late.

She was being ridiculous. It wasn’t like it was going to come to life and crush her between its giant claws… right? And it wasn’t going to fall off the building, smashing her beneath its hard, plastic shell… was it? Usagi continued to stare at the monster with complete and utter disdain, watching its spiny coral legs twitch against the wall.

That’s how he found her; standing a mere fifteen feet from his apartment’s entrance with a frown imprinted on her porcelain face. Mamoru shook his head, unable to suppress a smile.

“Usagi,” he called, jogging to her side and bringing her back into reality. The blonde motioned towards the monstrosity.

“Who does that? Who makes the logo for their restaurant a giant, moving crab!” She wondered, eyes wide and face contorted.

Mamoru chuckled as he grabbed her delicate hand and ushered her away; Usagi’s gaze fixated on the crab until it was out of sight.


	2. Detail-oriented - 325 words

Usagi sighed in frustration, and slammed her pen down on the paper, dramatically blowing the blonde bangs from her eyes. She glanced over at the man beside her, wondering if he had noticed.

“I offered to help you,” he said flatly, attention still locked on the newspaper in his hands.

“I don’t need your help, Mamoru,” she spat, throwing her nose in the air. She stared at him, lips pursed, snorting in irritation when he refused to take her bait. “I’m going to the bathroom,” she announced, hopping from her stool. She stopped beside him, eyes narrowing. “Don’t touch my stuff”, she warned.

“Don’t worry. Your wrong answers are safe with me,” Mamoru assured her with a chuckle.

He watched her bounce off and the moment she was out of sight, he leaned over, peering shamelessly at her open notebook. Her writing was as he expected: filled with loops and curls. Every letter that had a tittle, whether it be an ‘i’ or a ‘j’, was instead decorated with a little heart.

All of them.  
Except one.

Mamoru tried to skip past it. He tried to finish reading her surprisingly accurate description of mitosis. He tried to stop his attention from going back to that one, undotted ‘i’.

Midnight eyes briefly surveyed the arcade, checking for any signs of the golden haired student. The coast was clear. He grasped her pink, rabbit pencil in his strong hand, tip hovering above the unfinished letter. He paused momentarily. Hearts. The rest were hearts, but he’d be dammed if he was going to dot anything with a heart.

With determination set in his brow, he pushed the lead into the crisp paper, making a quick, clean mark. Neatly placing the pencil back on the book, he returned to his newspaper.

Usagi bounded back to her seat, and as she glanced at her work, a Cheshire cat grin swept across her face.

“I knew you couldn’t leave it alone.”


	3. A Moment in Time - 683 words

Usagi sat silently on the stone bench facing the pond, staring blankly at the ripples that moved with the autumn breeze. The carnelian sun bled into the evening sky, leaving shadows of colour in its wake. She released a heavy sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying in vain to release the tension that had worked its way into her muscles.

Her mind wandered back to their most recent battles, and a deep frown creased her delicate face. They had been searching for the Princess for what seemed like an eternity, constantly battling the Dark Kingdom’s forces to ensure that they found her first. With the enemy growing stronger, the Sailor Senshi’s training regime had become more challenging, and Usagi could feel herself falling behind. How could she protect the world when she couldn’t even save herself?

Completely lost in her self-deprecating thoughts, the petite blonde failed to notice the tall man who had stopped before her. He stood there silently, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence and abruptly tell him to go away, yet the girl’s gaze did not waver. He sat beside her in an attempt to catch her attention, and his brow furrowed when she remained speechless.

“Odango?” he whispered, afraid she would disappear if he spoke too loudly.

“Hi Mamoru,” she replied flatly, still staring straight ahead. Mamoru studied the girl’s solemn expression, his heart aching at her lack of enthusiasm; this was not the Usagi he knew.

As dusk faded into night, the lamps along the park path flickered on. Usagi trembled slightly as the evening air hung heavy on her shoulders. Mamoru itched to reach out touch her, to have physical proof that she really was there.

“Is everything okay?” he ventured, determined to elicit a reaction from her – good or bad. Usagi finally turned to face him, her eyes dull and skin pale. She looked at him curiously, head slightly cocked as a feeling of familiarity rushed over her.

“I’m okay,” she said, forcing a weak smile. Mamoru knew it was a lie, but nodded anyways. He was seeing a new side of Usagi, and while pained by her sadness, became more enthralled with the sprite of a girl, finally able to see through her bubbly façade and glimpse at the suffering she was hiding. He noticed the goosebumps pricking at her arms, as a shiver ran through her body.

“Here, you’ll freeze,” Mamoru insisted, taking off his jacket and draping it over her small frame. She opened her mouth to protest, but the words died in her throat. Instead she smiled, a real, genuine smile that brightened the darkness of her face. Usagi sank into the fabric, relishing in its warmth. She pulled it tightly around her, his amber cologne evading her senses and lifting her mood, her troubles beginning to dissolve.

The two companions remained quiet, enjoying the mere presence of one another. They shared stolen glances, and shy smiles, growing closer in the tender moments of silence than they had in months of bickering. Usagi let her head fall against the back of the bench, as she stared up into the starry sky. Mamoru watched with mute interest as she took a deep breath, and allowed the night’s cool air to fill her lungs – a reminder to herself of how good it was to be alive. He reveled in the tranquility that stole her expressions, hoping that he had been part of it.

Shrill cries reverberated in Usagi’s ears, the sounds lost to the world around her. She stood to her feet, and shed Mamoru’s jacket, timidly handing it to him – she needed to go.

“Thank you,” she said, attention focused on cracks in the path as her cheeks flushed.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, watching intently as she picked up the bag that had fallen forgotten under the bench, her gaze meeting his as she rose.

The young heroine sprinted from the scene, pausing momentarily to turn and wave. For the first time in weeks Usagi felt rejuvenated, ready to defeat whatever the Dark Kingdom had thrown her way.


	4. Letter - 871 words

The school day had finally come to an end, and Mamoru found his gait quicken as he approached the Crown Arcade. Pausing at the corner of the building, he checked his reflection in the window, carefully fixing his wind tousled hair. Satisfied with his look, he moved to the doors, waiting as they slid open to let him inside. He strode over to the counter, where he found a petite blonde busy at work.

“Odango,” he addressed her, yet the girl refused to acknowledge his greeting. “What are you doing?” he asked, peering over her shoulder. Noticing his prying eyes, Usagi quickly covered the paper with her arm.

“I’m writing,” she explained simply, shoulders hunched and an array of coloured markers spread out in front of her.

“I can see that.” He shook his head, a grin tugging at his lips, “but what are you writing? Don’t tell me you’re actually doing your homework,” the man teased, sitting down next to her. Mamoru nodded a quick thank you as Motoki placed a piping hot mug of coffee in front of him.

“I’m writing a letter, if you _must_ know,” Usagi said, pulling her work further away from him.

“A letter? To whom?” He straightened his back in an attempt to see past the barrier she had created with her arms, but only managed to see a picture she had doodled in the corner.

“Tu – ” she stammered, clearing her throat and correcting herself, “my pen pal.”

“Pretty secretive for a pen pal,” he noted, unable to quash his curiosity. “What’s this letter about?” He craned his neck, trying desperately to steal a glance.

“None of your business,” she snapped, grabbing her binder and slamming it down protectively on the paper.

“So, it’s a love letter, huh,” he teased, enjoying the blush that stained the girl’s cheeks.

“It is not a love letter,” she insisted, mouth set firmly in a line.

“It’s okay, I’ll read it when you give it to me,” Mamoru winked and Usagi rolled her eyes, which only made his smug smile grow wider.

“As if,” she snorted, earning a hearty chuckle that sent shivers up her spine. “Now, if you don’t mind.” Usagi shot Mamoru a warning glare as she gingerly set her binder aside.

Nodding in acquiesce, Mamoru cracked open a newspaper, sipping on his coffee and casually glancing at the sprite from the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed as he listed possible recipients, reluctantly pinning Motoki at the very top. The thought of Usagi having a crush on his best friend caused jealous pangs to tug at his heart, and he turned back to his paper with a frown set in his brow.

Just as she finished her letter, Usagi felt the weight of citizens in danger pressing at her chest. In order to not raise any suspicion, she gathered her things, and hastily folded the letter, tucking it into the band on her skirt.

“I need to get going,” Usagi announced, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

“See you around, Odango.” Mamoru waved, his mood visibly souring as he returned to his reading. Moments later Mamoru was downing his coffee and rushing out the door, throwing a fistful of change on the counter as he left; Sailor Moon had transformed.

He arrived at the battlefield to see a thick layer of fog covering the ground, illuminated by balls of fire and forks of lightening. A lanky youma tried desperately to fend off the attacks, its beady eyes flashing red in anger. He heard Sailor Moon call on her tiara, and squinted through the mist to watch it nick one of the monster’s limbs. Enraged, the youma charged at the blonde heroine, knocking her to the ground. She struggled beneath it, fists flailing in an attempt to push it back. A blast of fire singed its tail, yet it would not relent.

The fog slowly dissipated, and Tuxedo Kamen saw his opportunity. With precise aim, he attacked the creature with a perfectly formed, red rose. The weapon lodged itself in the youma’s back, causing it to recoil as it searched for the origin.

“Sailor Moon, now!” he yelled, as the girl scrambled to her feet. A brilliant beam of light filled the air, and the monster disintegrated into a pile of dust.

“Tuxedo Kamen! Wait!” Sailor Moon called, chasing after him as he turned to leave. “This is for you,” she said breathlessly, handing him a folded piece of paper. He took the letter, yet his gaze remained focused on the girl. “Please read it,” Sailor Moon urged, catching the blank expression in his golden flecked eyes.

His attention travelled to the pink paper that he held delicately in his gloved hand. He opened it carefully, reading its contents as his heart warmed at the sentiment; it was a thank you letter. Reaching the end, his face blanched behind the mask, and he looked up find that the heroine had disappeared.

“It couldn’t be…” he whispered, his mind wracked with disbelief as he ran a finger over a picture of a bunny that decorated the bottom of the letter. A bunny that looked strangely familiar; a bunny that he had seen earlier that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or flash fic suggestions send them my way! Feel free to comment, message me here, or over on Tumblr at she-dreams-in-pink! :)


	5. Glasses - 998 Words

It was a regular Friday afternoon that found Usagi sitting in a corner booth at her favourite hangout, the Crown Arcade. A collection of manga was strewn across the table, accompanied by an open binder filled with notes, and pens and pencils spilling from their case. Usagi flipped through one book after another, purposely ignoring her homework. Her head popped up like a puppet on a string every time the doorbell chimed, and she frowned when it wasn’t Mamoru.

Despite their rocky start and constant bickering, Usagi and Mamoru had formed a mutual respect, and had settled into a routine that both were scared to break. The bell rang and Usagi’s heart quickened as Mamoru walked through the door. As soon as he glanced her way she turned around, burying her attention in her comic book.

“Hey,” Mamoru said, suddenly standing at her table, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and book tucked under his arm. “Can I sit with you?” He looked at her hopefully. “The counter is full,” he explained, praying that she didn’t check and realize he was lying. She narrowed her eyes, her mouth twitching as she weighed her options - purely for show.

Mamoru chuckled at her antics. “I promise I’ll be nice,” he added sincerely. She shrugged and moved her bag to the side, inviting him to join her, unable to control the goosebumps that prickled at her skin.

“What’s that?” she wondered, nodding towards the hardcover that he had placed on the table amidst her colourful array.

“It’s a book, Odango,” he replied dryly, fully enjoying her furrowed brow and clenched jaw.

“Usagi,” she corrected with the shake of finger, “and I know it’s a book, but what book?”

“It’s called Better; it’s a collection of essays about the progression of medical professionals.” The girl crinkled her nose. “It’s interesting,” he insisted, wishing he could find the words to tell how adorable she looked.

“If you say so.”

“What are you doing?” He eyed the mess she had made, trying to pinpoint her focus.

“Reading.” She motioned to the books on the table.

“Reading manga,” Mamoru replied, voice laced with feigned disapproval.

“It’s still reading.” Usagi shook her head, and Mamoru sighed – would she always think he was being serious? “I told Ami-chan that I’d finish this volume, so we could talk about it tomorrow,” she said, hoping that mentioning their genius friend would make her pastime seem more acceptable.

“Ami likes manga?”

“Not everyone is as boring as you are, Mamoru,” she quipped, dramatically rolling her eyes.

“Well, you get back to your reading, and I’ll get back to mine, okay?” He pulled a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket, opening the arms and sliding them onto his face.

Usagi tried to concentrate. She tried to move forward in her story, yet her gaze kept finding its way back to admiring Mamoru’s smooth skin and chiselled features. She fought to control the heat that was rising to her cheeks, praying that he wouldn’t notice. Her foot bounced under the table, and her eyes darted downwards at any hint of movement. Usagi didn’t seem to realize that he hadn’t even turned the page once. She chewed on the inside of her check as she thought – she wanted him to talk to her.

“Can I see your glasses?” she asked suddenly, batting her long lashes, as her perfectly pink lips curved into a saccharine smile.

“What?” Why?“ Mamoru asked, brow raising warily.

"I want to try them on,” the blonde said. “Come on, please?” she pleaded, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

“Fine,” he relented, pulling the glasses from his face and placing them into her outstretched palm.

“Thank you!”

She placed the glasses on her face, adjusting them ever-so-slightly. “How do I look?” she wondered, striking a pose. “Do I look smart?” Quickly realizing the potential opening she had left, she pointed her finger at Mamoru and hastily added, “never mind. Don’t answer that.”

“I wasn’t going to say a thing.” He shrugged, a smile from spreading across his face as he curiously watched her blurry antics.

Usagi reached over, pulling the porcelain coffee cup across the table. She picked up the book that he had been reading, straightened her posture, and pushed wispy tendrils of golden hair behind her ear. Cracking the book open, she moved the glasses slightly down the bridge of her nose, subtly pursing her lips. She pretended to be completely enthralled with the words on the page, as she took fake sips from the cup.

“So, who am I?” she challenged, continuing with her charade. Mamoru moved closer, squinting to get a better look. “Well?” her voice squeaked, crystalline eyes clashing with his stormy blue. Adrenaline coursed through his body and all sense of reasoning failed.

“To be completely honest,” Mamoru said, tilting his forehead as he inched even closer. “I can’t really see,” he whispered, causing the small hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She saw his attention drop to her mouth, and her eyes widened as Mamoru’s lips brushed against her own. She fell into his warmth, craving more of his velvet lips and intoxicated by his earthy scent. Completely lost in one another, the world around them dissolved, and for the first time they finally realized how perfectly they could work together.

“Ah-hem,” Motoki interrupted, pointedly clearing his throat. The couple pulled away, and Usagi’s face burned as she carefully took the glasses off. Mamoru tried to remain stoic, fighting every urge to wipe the smug grin off his best friend’s face. “Refill?” Motoki asked, holding up a pot of coffee. Mamoru pushed his cup forward, with a mumbled ‘please’.

“Mamoru?” Usagi said, as soon as Motoki had left. He turned towards her, and she swallowed as she lifted his glasses to his face. “I couldn’t really see, either.” She grinned, and placed a quick peck on his cheek before returning to her comics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt for this story was from http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Imagine that Person A of your OTP wears glasses (if they don’t already). Imagine that Person B playfully takes them and puts them on, imitating Person A. Person B asks if their impression looks accurate. Person A says “I can’t see”, squints, leans toward Person B, and then kisses them.


	6. Attic - 925 Words

Minako and Usagi stood below the opening to the attic, staring upwards, brows furrowed and lips pursed. A tawny string hung from the hatch, and Minako reached up, gingerly rolling the plastic end between her fingers.

“So, do you think we just pull it?” she wondered, cocking her head to the side.

Minako’s grandmother had forbidden her from playing in the attic as a child, and instead would recount frightening tales of the ghosts that lurked above them. Minako would giggle at her gran’s wide-eyes and animated gestures, unaffected by the horror as she lapped up the drama.

“That’s what they do in the movies.” Usagi shrugged, shifting the weight of the flattened boxes and tower of garbage bags that balanced precariously in her arms.

“Here goes nothing,” Minako said, pulling on the cord. The girls flinched, yet the only movement was the swaying string. Unimpressed, she tried again, refusing to cave until the stairs descended, creaking and groaning from years of immobility. She shook the ladder to test its strength, and made her way up step by step as Usagi watched anxiously below.

Reaching the top rung, Minako was enveloped by a blanket of stale air that sat heavy in her lungs. A veil of dust clung to the rickety furniture and forgotten toys; and particles danced in the ray of sunlight that fought its way through the cloudy pane. Holding her breath, Minako ran across the rickety floor to the dormer window, pulling at the rusty latch until it gave way.

“Is it safe to come up?” Usagi called from the bottom of the ladder, peering up into the darkness.

“Yeah.” Minako nodded, appearing at the opening. “Pass me some of that stuff first,” she said, motioning to the tower of supplies.

Hands free, Usagi clamoured up the stairs, coming to stand full-height in the slanted space. “When do you think the last time someone came up here was?” She crinkled her nose and clasped her hands behind her back as her companion turned on the single bulb that hung from the rafters.

“I have no idea.” Minako shook her head, and dusted her palms off on her jeans. She sighed as her attention flitted from corner to corner, instantly lost in mountains of memories. “I don’t even know where we should start,” she whined, pushing the bangs from her forehead.

“Boxes first?” Usagi suggested, looping her golden pigtails once more around to prevent them from dragging through the dirt.

“Boxes first,” Minako agreed, picking up a roll of packing tape and attempting to find the end.

 

With the cardboard assembled, garbage bags opened, and sorting areas arranged, Minako and Usagi began to tackle the attic. They chattered as they worked, finding hidden treasures among piles of junk. They tried on feathered hats (instantly deciding to keep them), and leafed through yellowed books, setting a few aside for Ami and Mamoru to fight over. They giggled at each item from a tattered trunk filled with outdated fashion, and teared up as they read handwritten captions on old photographs. There were bone china teacups wrapped carefully in cloth, and an album filled with family recipes that they couldn’t wait for Makoto to make.

“Oh my god,” Usagi screamed, jumping back, face blanching and heart pounding.

“What?” Minako rushed to her friend’s side.

“What is that?” she asked, pointing wildly at a wooden chair.

“It’s a doll,” Minako replied, monotone and unaffected.

“It’s creepy.” Usagi frowned, leaning closer only to pull away again. The doll sat with its head to the side, black hair hanging in loose curls, and legs turned slightly out. Her pale pink dress was sullied with time, yet her porcelain face and red lips showed no age.

“My Gran collected them,” Minako explained, stifling a laugh at Usagi’s contorted expression. “There are shelves of them in the guest bedroom,” she added, grinning wickedly.

Usagi snorted, choosing not to take the bait, convinced that the moment the doll was uncovered, the atmosphere shifted. A chill ran up her spine as the single bulb flickered, and no matter where she went, she could feel the doll’s glossy eyes boring into the back of her head.

“Would you relax?” Minako snapped, unable to take the jittery movements of Usagi constantly checking behind her.

“It keeps staring at me,” she mumbled, her cheeks growing hot.

Minako grabbed Usagi by the shoulders, forcing her to focus on her words: “It’s just a doll.”

“I know.” Usagi swallowed, repeating the mantra as they continued their mission. She kept a cautious eye on the toy, glancing at it as she moved about the confined space. As she tiptoed past, her breath hitched in her throat. “Did the doll just move?” she croaked.

“Maybe she’s mad that you called her creepy,” Minako joked, and Usagi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Usa, the doll didn’t move,” Minako insisted. “It’s just… this getting to you,” she reasoned, arms waving emphatically.

“Right.” Usagi licked her lips, her head slowly bobbing. “Because dolls don’t move on their own,” she reasoned, wondering what Ami would say about the situation.

“Exactly.” Minako nodded. “Unless they’re like, Chucky or something.”

The girls exchanged a nervous glance, their attention flitting back to the doll whose saccharine smile had morphed into a malicious grin.

“You saw that, right?” Usagi whispered, limbs shaking, and tiny beads of sweat forming on her brow.

“So.” Minako gulped, “the boys can finish the rest of the attic?”

“Yep,” Usagi eagerly agreed, grabbing Minako’s hand as they scampered down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt, "Did that just move?" from a Halloween prompt list send to me by some wonderful soul on Tumblr. Unfortunately, the message was deleted, and I can't remember who it was.


End file.
